the new Pitch
by Turtlelov66
Summary: Ok so not good with summaries DISCONTINUED ill be working on other stories and if someone wants to adopt this just PM me and you can get it and you can use some of my chapters or you can change it completely but if you do want to use my OC please do ask first or you can put your own twist to it this is all you if you want it so yea.
1. I OWN NOTHING

**I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING IN THIS STORY BUT THE PLOT AND MY OC RAVEN GOT IT**

 **I own nothing**

 **i own nothing**

 **nothing**

 **NOTHING**

 **I**  
 **OWN**  
 **ABSOLUTLY**  
 **NOTHING**

 **And**

 ** _Italics=THOUGHTS_**


	2. Chapter 1:Beginning

**Hey hi ok so i know it seems like i disappeared but i have been in some type of trouble latly but don't worry i got this so i decided that first i had to fix my chapter i had here and maybe later try and see if i can change the name**

* * *

 **Ravens pov.**

Hi the name's raven and I'm first going to tell you the day I turned into the new boogie person or "Pitch".

I was a regular girl who loved to hang out with her friends and had a wonder family. The problem was that i was always sad and would always hide it with a smile. My parents thought i was a disgrace and should become a better human ha like they were any better. I treated my sisters like crap sometimes i didn't care because they did the something to me. We would tell our parent the situation if ever in a screaming argument and they never believed me so i just started to not care anymore of what happened to them if they got in trouble they deserved what they got weather it was getting yelled at or their phones being taken away i just smirked and left them to argue.

I would sometimes hope that when i ended high school I'd tell them exactly how i felt and how it was fucking wrong to treat a sixteen year old to be angry like the rest of them at a father when really we needed me not to be angry because if i was ever angry i made situations worse but i guess that now happens whether or not I'm angry at the person i just make things worse.

Well one day when spring was coming around and so was my birthday, April 6, i was out playing in the park along with the rest of the family, when all of a sudden we hear sirens wheeling and then i saw a car being chased but the person jumped out and had a gun the police also got out of their cars and started chasing the guy we were in the way so he put his gun ready to shoot at my mom but i pushed her out of the way as he pulled the trigger and took the hit, i was still alive when i saw that the guy was caught and that they called the ambulance but they were too late i was gone i became something that i thought i didn't exist until i turned to it.

They told my family i was gone and that it was too late to do anything about it so they did a funeral thing for me some friends appeared and some family members and i was just there looking at them and how they buried my body and how they all cried yet i felt nothing to it just pity at them how they have to go through pain for now. Days went past and yet i still hung around but the thing is whenever i pass my dogs they start barking and wagging their tails as though they know it's me. I would go to my old school and look at how things were people were shocked that i died so young and so they had a moment of silence in my honor but right after that people started rumors on how i was a gangster or a whore or was shot a million times for having a secret of the government and then i realized if shit goes down shit rises up.

It was months since my death and yet i was still hanging around earth though i was dead i thought i would be able to turn my lower have ghostly just like Danny phantom but know just the regular legs and what not and the thing is it was like i was still alive because nothing changed other than the fact that i was dead of course until a Wednesday afternoon i heard a voice.

"You are a perfect person for the job i am about to give you" it said. I looked around me and nobody was there.

"Who said that" i asked

"Look up and notice me as i am a faded thing for now until the night when i shine bright and bold" it said. I looked up to see the moon. It was glowing a tiny bit

"w -w- what "i stuttered

"You shall become the new bringer of nightmares and fear" he said

"Wait what why me and how are you talking" i asked

"Ha science has ruined the illusion of magic i see as for how i talk i just can and for you becoming the new pitch it's because you died yet you are still on earth for you see usually after people die they immediately go to the afterworld where they'd be judged and so on but you didn't go so that means you were meant to be the new pitch." the moon explained

"Huh ok but from now on can you call me la cucuy i mean i am Hispanic" i declared

"Why of course raven i shall call you la cucuy" he said

"Ok awesome if we're going to make this work i need a new wardrobe but thank god i have that power cause now i never have to show my face because i like being mysterious" i said then i asked "are there others like me?"

"Yes there are but you shall not meet them yet got it it's not the right time so for now do what your magic allows you to and put fear into children's heads" the moon said

"Why of course dear moon i shall" i said smirking evilly.


	3. Chapter 2:They find out part 1

**ok so im just breeze through all of this and put the fixed ones through all this so you wont see me till the last page after everything is fixed**

* * *

 **They find out part 1**

 **Jack's pov.**

"Whoohooo" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Hahaha so glad it's finally time for winter again" I say as I start to turn the lake into ice.

"Jack" a voice said

"Huh?" I questioned

"Jaaaaaack" a girl's voice sang

"Who's there" I asked while looking all around me

"Jaaccccckkkkkkkkkkk" the voice sang

I was confused who was she? Where was the sound coming from and why does she now my name? Then I saw a hole appear on the ground next to where i was standing on the ice. Then I saw a bunny head come through it and then the bunny.

"Well if it isn't peter cottontail" I say smiling

"Jack we have a problem" Bunny said. My smile faded

"What's the problem?" I asked worried

"Just come with me to the north pole cause this is pretty bad" bunny said

"Got it let's go then" i say while jumping through the hole

 **Raven's pov.**

"Hmm let's see next up is a boy named Jamie and then all of his friends oh and his little sister" I say reading my list. Then i lift my head to see golden streams of powder flying everywhere. Then i smiled "The sandman is near *giggle* let's the fun began."

I started hopping from roof to roof heading to this Jamie's house. "I wonder what he's dreaming about"

I get into his house through his window. I see he's dreaming about aliens and Bigfoot dancing. "Well time to make it into a pesadilla" I say.

I turn his nightmare, by touching it, into the aliens chasing him and Bigfoot trying to eat him. "Well next up is his Hermana"

I head to her room when i pass his parent room and i see them holding on to each other. _I wonder how my parents are doing._ I head to the little girls room. She's dreaming about bunnies and Easter eggs. "Aww isn't she adorable" i say to myself, "sorry Sophie" i whispered. The bunny turned into a giant ferocious wolf and some of the eggs become broken while the others started biting her. Well next up are Monty, Pippa, Cupcake, Caleb, and Claude.

 **North's pov**

 _To think it's been a year and a new threat has come. I wonder who it is this time and if there will be a new guardian this time._ I notice a hole appear on the floor next to the huge globe. I head to globe ready to introduce this new appearance threat on the kids. At the very moment i step near the globe Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandman, and Jack appear.

"So what's the problem?" jack asked

"Well you see children are starting to act differently and then their lights start flickering" I motion to the big globe

"Why is this happening? Tooth asked

"Not only that but apparently one kid was found and his eyes were red" i explained a bit more

"How are they acting differently?" asked bunny

"They started being more naughty and then they just ignore their parents then they just stop coming home and then there light starts to flicker" I point to a light whose light started flickering and then a red light appeared on the side of the globe and it didn't go un-noticed. We started discussing over the problems.

 **Jack's pov.**

North, tooth, and bunny start discussing over this problems when i notice sandman trying to get some attention from us so i look at him.

"What's up sandy" i asked. He makes an arrow pointing to the moon so i look up and notice that's he's trying to say something.

"Um guys" i say but they ignore me "guys" i say one more time

I look at sandy "are they always like this?" i asked him. He nods and i look at the other guardians.

I take a deep breath and yell, "hey you guuuuys"

They look at me sternly "I thought you might what to know that the moon is trying to talk to us" I say pointing to the moon

"Oh then why didn't you tell us" North says, I face palm.

"What do you mean you chose a new pitch" north says

"WHAT" tooth, bunny, and I yell. While sandy does a question mark.


	4. Chapter 3:They find out part 2

**Tooth's pov.**

"What?" Bunny, Jack, and I yelled. Sandy just did a question mark above his head.

"What do you mean the moon chose a new pitch?" asked jack. I guess we forgot to tell him about that part.

"Well you see Jack the moon is the one who chooses the next people who become one of us a legend" i start explaining

"But it depends on the person or thing, that he chose, whether or not to be good like us and protect the kids or become a corrupted soul, like the previous pitch, and harm the children that we protect." Bunny finished explaining

"Yup and apparently he chose less than a year ago" North exclaimed angrily

"Hold up he chose less than a year ago and we didn't even notice?" Jack muttered to himself i believe.

"When exactly did he choose him?" i asked

"According to moon April and she's around Jack's age before he became immortal." North said

"Hold up did you just say SHE?" asked jack, good thing he asked because I was also curious

"Yes the new pitch black is a girl and she's Hispanic" North said

"Yay i won't be the only girl any more" i say

"Hold up so wasn't Pitch black always supposed to be a guy?" jack asked. Oopsie daisy another thing we forgot to tell him.

"Well you see jack it actually all depends on the name of the legend" i say

"Yeah for example Easter bunny could be for either a girl or guy, or another example the name Santa Claus is a name for a guy so it will always have to be a guy being Santa, or another example is your name Jack" Bunny explained

"My name?" Jack asked confused

"Yup the moon will always ask a Jack to be Jack Frost" Bunny said

"So there were others before me?" asked jack

"Yup but before you appeared it was 500 years since the last Jack Frost" I say

"It takes hundreds of years before a person or thing is chosen to represent a legend and in the while things appear in the place instead of the person or thing putting it" Bunny explained

"So then why did it only take one year for another pitch black to appear?" jack asked

"The moon said it's because the girl had potential and after she died she manifested a new body to stay on earth without knowing it and so the moon chose her to be the new boogie man to balance out the nightmares and dreams." North said

"Huh okay now then with this information what are we supposed to do with this information anyway?" jack asked. Then the moon started shining really bright and we look at the floor where the symbols are and a shadow appears.

"Who is that?" asked bunny.

"It looks like the pumpkin king" Jack says.

"Wait the guy who represents Halloween?" I ask

"Yes him" Jack says

"Wait guys look he's choosing a new guardian too" North says

"Do you think it's the new girl?" I ask

 **Jack's pov.**

"Do you think it's the new girl?" asked Toothiana

"Why else would Manny tell us about her" exclaimed north. Then this weird podium thing started to rise up and a hologram showed up.

"Awesome is this how i was chosen." i asked

"Yup and at the time Bunny was hoping for 'not the groundhog not the groundhog'" North said giggling along with tooth

"Hey" Bunny said a bit flustered.

"Look it is the new pitch" I say looking at the hologram. Looks like the new pitch has some interesting weapons.

"Oh will you look at that this girl has weapons" Bunny said a bit sassy

"Yea but I mean look at you with your boomerangs, and exploding eggs and powers, Jack with his staff and powers, North with his swords and powers, Sandman with his dream sand whips and me with my swords, wings and powers." Toothiana pointed out

"Ok good point" Bunny said

"So are we going to get the new guardian or just stand here?" I ask looking at them

"Well for starters where should we began looking for her?" asked bunny

"Ok we know she'll be where the night is but where do we go from there?" North said. I notice from the corner of my eye sandman looking at his sand streams when I notice something turning into black sand.

"Guys look at this?" i say fast pointing to the golden sand turning black

"I see she has the same powers as the last pitch black" uttered bunny

"Hey this helps us find her does it not?" asked toothiana

"I guess" bunny said

"So who should go get her?" asked North

"I say by sleigh" North and I said

"No how about we do what we did with jack by me traveling by hole with two of your yetis and putting her in a sac" Bunny said

"Maybe sandy could go and grab her and transfer her here with his powers" suggested toothiana

"Or jack could fly with sandy to where she is put her in a sac and just fly back" a voice said

"Yeah maybe but i still say we do what we did with Ja" Bunny stammered "Wait who said that last one" asked bunny

"Huh" Toothiana asked confused

"It was a girl's voice" North said

"Hey how about looking up here" a voice said. We look up and sure enough there she is the new chosen one. She jump flips down. We all just stare at her.

"Why hello the oh so powerful guardians of the world's children" she says with sarcasm.

 **Raven's pov.**

 **(a half hour ago)**

"Well that seem all from this town next up is um... hmm... huh my city wonder how they are doing" i say to myself. I start heading there when i notice the moon shining bright as he can be.

"What do you mean to head to the north pole?" i ask him. He just starts glowing super bright.

"Yeah yeah ok I'll head there after my next two final stops okay" i say he just keeps glowing

"Hey when I turned into the fucking cucuy i got some powerful magic ok so don't go telling me shit ok cause I believe i can do it" i say getting angry while he glows

"Ugh fine then I'll use my super speed and my bow and' arrows to get the nightmares out there fast without a pit stop, does that make you feel better." i say with a sigh releasing my anger out. He glows really bright.

"Good then now if you excuse me i have some nightmares to deliver and then head to the North pole where Santa is" i saw picking up my speed heading to the next place. _Well looks like no pit stop for today, wonder why i have to go to the North pole._

(26 min later)

"There now to head to the north pole" i quickly start speeding to the north pole. _Thank god for my sand powers i don't have to touch the ocean at all._ I think as i make a walkway over the ocean so i can keep running fast till i land on the ice made be the coldness. Then i just start running to where Nick has his base at.

 _Finally I arrived here now how to get past all that security._ I think to myself when i notice a gap between yetis 5 and 6 guards "Now this is a great plan"

I start making snowballs with sleeping powder in then sure it will give them nightmare but they'll wake up quickly enough from a jolt so no harm done. I start throwing them to yetis 1-8. "Perfect now to get in. _phew made it,_ I look around and am surrounded by lots of toys and a single door. _Huh that must be the entrance to the workshop, maybe i shouldn't… don't mind if i do then._ I enter the workshop _wow now this is a base of operations_ I hear some voices coming from up the stairs so I sneak myself over and up them _hmm wonder if clause is there along with the other guardians_ I keep going there when i hear the voices a bit more clearly

"I see she has the same powers as the last pitch black" uttered bunny

"Hey this helps us find her does it not?" asked toothiana

"I guess" bunny said

"So who should go get her?" asked North

"I say by sleigh" North and Jack said,

"No how about we do what we did with jack by me traveling by hole with two of your yetis and putting her in a sac" Bunny said _Is that really how they got him here by kidnapping hem_ I though while moving myself up the huge globe with flickering lights and a red dot until I'm on the top of it hearing their whole conversation a bit more clearly now.

"Maybe sandy could go and grab her and transfer her here with his powers" suggested toothiana

"Or jack could fly with sandy to where she is put her in a sac and just fly back" a I say deciding to speak up to see if they notice me

"Yeah maybe but i still say we do what we did with Ja" Bunny stammered "Wait who said that last one" asked bunny

"Huh" Toothiana asked confused

"It was a girl's voice" North said

"Hey how about looking up here" I say. Then i jump down from the globe in the middle of this weird symbol platform, "Why hello the oh so powerful guardians of the world's children" I say sarcastically

"Um how did you did you get in?" asked north. I look at him with a smile on my face.

"Well with these," i say taking out my last black snowball with the sleeping powder in it." you see they have the power to put people, legends, or things to sleep but the thing is it gives them nightmare instead of 'good dreams' " i say with air quotes around the words good dreams

"Uh huh so then this is the new guardian" Bunny said

"Excuse me I'm the new what now?" i say baffled

"Yeah you are apparently the new oh so powerful guardian" Bunny says with the same sarcasm as I did. The moon shines a bit too bright when it notice my anger

"What do you mean you told me so!" i yell at the moon

"She can understand him?" i hear jack ask someone. I ignore them and look at the moon.

"Oh so sending me here was your way of saying that!" I keep shouting. The moon motions to my feet so i look down and see a shadow.

"Wait a minute is that pumpkin head?" i asked bewildered.

"Wait you know the pumpkin king?" asked toothiana

"Know him ha please we have tea every 3 months so basically yeah we're best friends" I say

"Yeah well your 'best friend' is making children act weird and disappear according to moon he's the new threat." explained bunny

"New threat?" i asked, "who was the last one?"

"Um how much did the moon tell you exactly" asked toothiana

"Just the basics like how my powers work, what weapons i can have, about you guys and that all the legends exist but a certain group is chosen to protect all of the children and are known as the guardians." i say explaining all i know so far

"Hey how come you where your hood like that?" asked the voice behind me, Jack.

"First who was the last threat?" i asked wanting to avoid that question

"It was the last pitch black." said Tooth

"Yeah so and that happened about a year ago" bunny said

"Bunny not now" North said," first we have to make her the new guardian then you can tell her all about how bad and evil the last boogie man was"

"Ok first its boogie person not boogie man next what makes you think I want to be a freaking guardian huh." i say with sass

"Because it can help you protect your family or they will be next to disappear." said North firmly

"Crap" i say loudly

"Language." tooth said. While the other North, bunny, and jack snickered. Sandy just stayed silent.

"Bueno, mi disculpas" i say grinning

"Ok so let's get this guardian thing going so we can save the children or whatever" i say

"Ok but first you have to put down the hood" Jack says

"Yeah not going to happen frosty" I say

"But we can't even see your eyes," bunny said

"Plus you have to complete the ceremony" North said

"Ok first of back up a bit, second of all moony there said i can keep the hoodie on right" i say looking up, he glows

"Really are you sure?" North asked the moon. He then looks at me," well guess you can keep the hood on girl"

"Oh right forgot to introduce myself didn't I," I say looking at them, then I curtsied, "The name is Raven Black and I shall from now on be at your service."

"Now then Raven lets began," North said while holding a big book, he cleared his throat, "Will you, Raven, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their wished, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

"I do" I say


	5. Chapter 4:New threat

**Nobody's pov.**

Somewhere underneath a dark forest in Oregon the pumpkin king is sitting on his throne looking at the children he's collected so far. He gets up to speak to them.

"My dear soldiers" he says," Isn't wonderful that you can see your master"

The kids just look at him and you can see their eyes have been turning red. He smiles knowing every well that with an army of children no one will be able to fight for they are people's children and if one dies the government shall be at fault if they notice even the difficulty of it.

"Huh will you look at that" he said while looking at the calendar," I'll have tea time with Raven in two days, hmm i should probably cancel till after i rule the world"

He walks over to his desk and sits. He gets out a piece of paper and a pen and starts writing a letter about how they should withhold any tea time for a while until he says so. Then he calls for an owl and ties the note on his foot and sends the owl on its way.

"She shall be so proud" he whispers to himself

* * *

 **ok so ill be working on the rest of the story**


	6. Authors note

**hello so here is this story and i am going to try and write 4 stories at once because i can.**

 **There's miraculous ladybug, pair of kings, Powerpuff girls, and rise of the guardians so anytime i get writers block on one story i can work on the other three.**

 **Also my character will be the one in main focus and will see most of the things through her point of view. And I'll be using my OC in most of my stories and she can either be a main focus or background focus.**

 **Plus be thing I'm back in school so if my stories are a bit delayed it's because of school.**

 **I waited to start writing again to get inspired by Christmas.**


	7. Chapter 5:Bad news

**hey yall here is this piece and i started writing as soon as i post now so yay**

* * *

 **The bad news**

 **Bunny Munds' pov.**

I can't believe we are now going to be working with the new pitch I mean seriously did everyone just forget what the other one did.

"I do" she said

"Great now then let's start by investigating why he's doing this and how the kids are getting "possessed"

"Um raven is that an owl" Jack ask pointing toward the opened window

"Oh hey it's my owl, her name is Hedwig" She says as her bird arrives and she extends her arm and receives her

"You have an owl as a pet?" I asked her

"And you named her Hedwig?" ask jack

"Um yeah I'm what you could call a geek and a nerd" Raven said

"So your both smart and into things others aren't," I asked.

"Yup," she said emphasizing the 'p' "oh hey she has a note attached to her foot."

"Whose it from" asked Toothina

"It's from pumpkin head" she says

"Oh you mean your "Best Friend" and the new evil villain that we have to fight after a year after defeating the old villain who by the way was **you"** I said sternly glaring at her

"ok first don't you dare compare me with the old pitch got it and second how about I read you the letter before you go accusing people of things" she talked back to me crossing her arms letter in hand

"Fine" I muttered looking away

 **Ravens pov.**

"Fine" The bunny muttered looking away

"Ok then it says…

 _Dear raven_

 _ I am here and now declaring that I shall postpone our tea time until further notice. I know you were looking forward to it but I do have things to attend to so please respect my wishes._

 _ Your friend,_

 _ The pumpkin king_

"ok so I' ma going to respond to this while you guys discuss what this means and stuff k" I say while walking away.

"Ok are we really going to be working with her" Bunny whispered bitterly

"Bunny we have to give her a chance ok she's now a guardian and she could help us here." North trying to whisper explains

"Fine but this doesn't mean I like it" I heard Bunny utter

I start writing the note and when I finished I attached it to my owl and sent it on its way _I wonder what he's up to._ I walk back to the guys start talking. "Ok so are ya gunna tell me what has happened and why I became or are ya gunna leave me hanging"

"Ok let's get one thing straight I don't practically like you got it but I'll work with you if ya shut ya trap and start listening." Bunny said

"Got it" I say looking at him un-amused

"Good now the reason is because children have started acting bad and then very bad and then they just disappear and their light starts to flicker and apparently this is just recent by the way they turn red" North says pointing to globe and the red dot with 3 more appearing

"Ok and apparently this happens after it turns red" I say pointing to a dot that is red but fading

"Well that's new" Jack said

"Ya think" I say with sass

"Hey does anybody else feel a bit weak" North says

"Actually yeah hey um north didn't this happen when the kids start to not believe in Bunny" ask tooth

"Is this what happens when people stop believing in one of the guardians" I asked while trying to hold myself up with my scythe, "because I'm sorta feeling weak and I don't like that"

"First yes and second PHILLL!" yelled North and I almost fell over but was caught by jack.

"thanks" I say to him

"you're welcome" Jack says, "but why is this affecting you so much"

"I have a question for you." I say to jack and everybody else, "what is my power"

"being evil and bringing terror to the children" Bunny said glaring at me

"ok first what is your problem with me" I shrieked

"well it begins with the old pitch and suddenly a new one after a year instead of hundreds of years seems un-natural to me" He said glaring even more.

We ended up just glaring at each other. _Well excuse me but this is getting ridiculous._ I 'm the first to stand down and look at North who wanted our attention.

"ok so I figured out what's happening" North said

"well what is it" asked toothina

"well with the kids missing that makes them not believe in things and one of those things is me" North explained

"you mean you as in Santa clause you?" I ask

"yes and others are also starting to disbelieve even though Christmas is tomorrow night" North said worriedly

"so should we help you tomorrow?" I offered

"ha like we need your help" Bunny exclaimed

"ok that's it I'm leaving I'll see you guys tomorrow in the mean while I have a job to do so bye." I hissed. I began to leave when I hear a shout.

"will be waiting for you raven!" shouted North

I nodded and left _who does he think he is my father_ I stopped and looked back and then off to the direction I was heading _this is stupid I should move on already_ but I can't they are my family after all

"hopefully it's a better day tomorrow." I try convincing myself.

* * *

 **i would also like feedback on my writing to make it better over time**


	8. Chapter 6:Saving Christmas

**Chapter 6: Saving Christmas**

 **Ok so if you like Powerpuff girls I have adopted a story from a fellow fiction writer named Elcall called the wreck and I have so I finally posted a PPG story and yes it still doesn't have my OC but she'll come late and won't be a main character but that's ok and if you want to get to know me you can head over to that story read it review on it and leave questions for me if you want so on with the story**

 **Italics are thoughts**

 **I own nothing and I mean nothing but my OC and plot**

 **~0~**

 **Jacks pov. (Next day)**

 _I wonder what's bunny's problem I mean sure the last pitch made people not believe in him but at least in the end we succeeded and we should do that here to even if he doesn't like it. I look over to him and notice he's topping his foot on the ground._

"Where the hell is she?" asked Bunny asked

"Bunny it's only been a few minutes and we never really specified an actual time of meeting maybe she'll come here a bit later." Toothina told him

"Hey sandman have any of your whips turned black recently?" I asked Sandman

He makes his whips of sand appear and we check every single one, which by the way there are millions of them, then I notice some turning black. "Hey there she is"

Bunny, Toothiana, and North come over to where sandy and I are. I show them the sands that are turning black. "Sandy can you pinpoint where she is?" asked North

"There Toronto, Canada so she's close" I say

"Well she better hurry up and get here soon" murmured Bunny

"Hey not all of us work only one night or a week during an entire year okay Mud" a voice behind us said

"Oh hey look who's finally here" Bunny said with fake enthusiasm

"Yeah, yeah, yeah so" she turned to North, "where do we begin?"

"We can start with America and then head toward Canada and then we can head west but remember we have to give the presents before the sun arrives" North explains

"Hey um I have a question sir" Raven says raising her hand, "how will I know where to go and what kid gets what?"

"Oh don't worry the present will know" North said smiling, "it will guide you and glow once you get to the destination"

"Ok so how do we divide this?" asked Toothiana

"ok so there are 6 of us and 7 continents so I say Jack, Raven, and Sandy take North America, South America, and Antarctica while Toothiana, bunny, and I take Europe, Africa, Asia, and Australia." North said dividing us into groups. Bunny sighed probably relived that he didn't get partnered with Raven. "We'll meet in the wonderful city of Colorado Springs in Colorado got it" we nodded

 **Raven's POV.**

I could hear Bunny sigh in relief when he didn't get partnered with me like excuse me just man up already and get over on whatever the other pitch did to you and move on Jesus.

So now Jack, Sandy, and I are going around the 3 continents we got giving presents to those who wanted and believe in Christmas and North. I then got a sudden weak point and started falling from a house top after I jumped. I closed my eyes to brace myself for the impact of the ground. It never came.

"you can open your eyes now Raven" I hear Jack say, I slowly open them and I'm in a pile of golden sand floating underneath me holding me up in the air. I look at Sandy and give him a smile.

"Thanks Sandy" I say trying to get up but I ended up stumbling down again.

"Ok seriously why is this affecting you more then north who by the way represents Christmas and can still at walk while you can barely stand up?

"All ask you again 'what is my power'" I said to him looking at my hands

"To give nightmares to kids" Jack answered, I look at him.

"Exactly and you see not everybody in the world has a Santa in their country or religion like for example Jews" I say hopefully he can get where I'm going with this, "but everybody and I mean everybody gets nightmares and the more disappear the weaker I get."

"Oh so your power source comes directly from children being able and being capable of having nightmares" He said finally getting it

"Exactly now you get it," I say, "we should finish delivering the presents before the sun comes up but don't worry I'll be fine I just needed to sit down for a bit"

"If you're sure"

"Yes I am" I lied

 _I can't let them both see me weak raven get yourself together girl_ I thought to myself

We continued delivering the presents and headed to the meeting spot north told us to go. _I can't believe I have to go there so soon to **that** house_

"Hey raven how you feeling" asked Jack, it was sweet of him to worry

"I'm doing fine don't worry" I answer him, "we should probably hurry to the meeting place cause the sun is beginning to rise"

We arrived just as the sun was showing its wonderful face to this side of the world while making it night or noon on the other side. We arrived on top of an abandon building where we were supposed to meet the other three. They were already there waiting for us to reach them.

"So you succeeded in getting all the houses right?" North asked

"Yes sir we did" I answered him, _and now to plan on what to do to get the children back_ I thought to myself

"Oh how wonderful of you to be able to do all that when your weak" a voice said that sounded all to familiar, "Oh and Raven to think you of all people, I mean mystical creature, would join the Guardians"

My eyes widen at the realization of who that was. We all are trying to see where the sound came from when I finally look up.

"hi raven how you been" The pumpkin king says smirking, "you know it really is an awful coincidence that we should meet here because you see I just so happen to pick something up from here on my way back to my house"

"What are you taking about?" I ask him freezing in place from how intimidating his presence brings that probably comes from taking kids away.

"Oh just you know" he said smiling evilly, "your family"

 **~0~**

 **so review and leave a comment and please do check out my other fanfiction that I adopted from Elcall**


End file.
